Spottedleaf's Heart/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Spottedpaw races through the trees, flinching as branches brush her muzzle. She runs past Snakerocks, turning slightly to see a fox still chasing her. The creature has it’s teeth in her legs, and it flares in pain. Spottedpaw gasps, then awakens, realizing it was a dream. Featherwhisker tends to her, telling the tortoiseshell that she still needs to rest. The medicine cat says her shoulder will be sore for awhile, as she gave it a nasty wrench. Spottedpaw protests that Thrushpelt might get another apprentice in her place, but Featherwhisker replies he won’t. The young she-cat voices her boredom, so the medicine cat simply gives her several stacks of herbs to sort out. Featherwhisker shows her which one is which, and what the stalks of marigold and tansy look like. Spottedpaw finishes quickly, figuring out how to tell by scent which type of leaves belong in each pile. Featherwhisker tells her instances of how she’s used both types - such as tansy for Whitepaw’s cough and marigold for Frostpaw’s scratched eye. :The medicine cat talks about what it’s like to hold a healer’s rank in the Clan, and she seems interested. Featherwhisker explains that StarClan has guided medicine cats over many seasons to discover the cures they have today. He also mentions that a medicine cat’s duty is to heal, and they’d be hard-pressed not to help every cat, regardless of Clan. Spottedpaw questions if his duty is just to cats, or if it includes other creatures. Featherwhisker says no, teasing that the warriors wouldn’t be happy if he resuscitated the fresh-kill pile. Spottedpaw is impressed about how he knows each herb, and his knowledge of the medicine cat code. :Poppydawn comes to visit Spottedpaw, and Willowpaw follows her. The gray apprentice exclaims that she caught a thrush for her, and the tortoiseshell graciously says thanks. Willowpaw asks when Spottedpaw will be training again, and if her injury hurts. Spottedpaw says it still does, and Featherwhisker chips in that the apprentice needs a few more days to rest. Poppydawn comments that she’s very young to suffer an injury like this, and wonders if Spottedpaw will be okay. The medicine cat reassures her that they’ll have to wait and see for now, but things are looking good. :However, in two days, the apprentice is able to hobble around camp unassisted. She sneaks out of the medicine cat’s den when Featherwhisker is out collecting herbs, and Goosefeather is with the elders. She meets with Redpaw in the clearing, who is surprised to see her out. He says hello, and almost unbalances her with a lick to the cheek. Swiftbreeze jumps up, asking if she has permission from Featherwhisker to leave. Spottedpaw says no, admitting that she just went out by herself since the medicine cat is collecting herbs. Sunstar looks at Spottedpaw, reminding that she can only go back to her duties once she’s fully healed. A patrol returns, with everyone boasting about how Tigerpaw chased off some kittypets. The dark tabby apprentice announces that he’s starving, and beelines for the fresh-kill pile. Thistleclaw is with them, and bounds over to Spottedpaw. He purrs, commenting that Tigerpaw hadn’t seemed so brave when a kittypet hissed at him earlier. :He gives his apprentice permission to go eat, then offers to take Spottedpaw out on a walk. Thistleclaw teases that they’d better hurry, before Featherwhisker comes back. Spottedpaw accepts, and the pair slowly go up the ravine. When at the top, they stop so the tortoiseshell can get her breath back. He asks if she wants to go back, but Spottedpaw insists that she needs to get better, or else Thrushpelt could get another apprentice in her place. Thistleclaw says that Sunstar would never do that, and they both continue walking towards Snakerocks. The apprentice spots an injury on Thistleclaw’s ear, and asks why he didn’t have Featherwhisker tend to it. He says that only the weak are injured, and he wants to keep it as a battle scar. Spottedpaw is briefly unsettled by his answer, but moves closer to him. She purrs as she sits down, now only thinking about how happy she is sitting here with Thistleclaw. Characters Major }} Minor *Poppydawn *Willowpaw *Redpaw *Swiftbreeze *Sunstar *Thistleclaw *Tigerpaw *Weedwhisker }} Mentioned *Rosetail *Whitepaw *Frostpaw *Mumblefoot *Goosefeather *Larksong }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Spottedleaf's Heart Category:Novellas